gravityfallsrpfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Haileytheheroine/Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Part 2
Dipper & Mabel walk down to the Mystery Shack main room.* Stan: Dipper, I need you to help Soos fix the car. Dipper: I don't know how to fix- Stan: Well, you've gotta brain in that head, you figure it out. Dipper- Fine. *tourists arrive* Stan: I'm gonna go distract the tourists with those wild animals in the forest. Wendy, if anymore tourists show up, entertain them. Or get Dipper. Wendy: *while reading a magazine* Sure. Stan: *groans* Mabel, watch Wendy. Mabel: *salutes Stan* Yes, sir! *Stan leaves the Shack* Mabel: Okay Wendy, spill it. Wendy: Spill what. Mabel: Details about your cousin. Wendy: Why? Mabel: I think Dipper has a mental crush on her. Wendy: Already? Mabel: That's what I said to him. Wendy: Well, she's nice, smart, adventurous. Mabel: Anything else? Wendy: Yeah, but it's hard to describe. Mabel: So. Wendy: You'll know what I mean when you get to know her really well. Mabel: How well do you know her? Wendy: Too much. We're super close. Mabel: Oh, how long will that take to get to know her that well. Wendy: Years. Mabel: Oh. *Dipper re-enters the Shack* Dipper: *wipes grease off of his forehead* I think we fixed it. *Soos enters* Soos: Yeah, bro. That was hard work. Dipper: I did all the work. You read the manual. Soos: Oh yeah, right. Wendy: Well, what should we do? Dipper: Take a break. Soos: I don't think you guys should. Wendy: Why? Don't we deserve a break? Soos: I guess so. But Mr. Pines- Mabel: Don't worry, Soos. Grunkle Stan won't find out. Soos: Okay, fine. I'll just stay here then. Wendy: Okay guys, up to the roof! *Wendy, Dipper, & Mabel climb the latter to Wendy's break spot. They all sit on the edge, throwing pine cones at the target on the totem pole.* Dipper: *holding a pine cone* So when is your cousin gonna be here? Wendy: Soon. *throws a pine cone* You seem anxious. Dipper: About what? *throws a pine cone* Wendy: My cousin coming. Dipper: What? Haha, no I'm not. Wendy: What do you think, Mabel? Mabel: *Throws a pine cone* Yeah, Wendy's right. Dipper: Well. Why did you ask, Wendy? Wendy: I'm gonna be honest. I'm not jealous that you like my cousin since she's your age, but you haven't even met her yet which I think is crazy. *throws a pine cone and hits the target* Mabel: Yeah, Wendy's right, again. And nice hit! Wendy: Thanks, Mabel. Dipper: So you're not jealous, but your mad? Wendy: Yes. Dipper: Why? Wendy: Because you don't know her, not like I do anyways. Dipper: But I never said I like your cousin. Wendy: That's not what Mabel told me. Dipper: Mabel! Mabel: Well, I got it mixed up! It seemed like Dipper likes her. Wendy: It's fine, Mabel. *A car horn beeps twice. A dark green mini van pulls up at the shack. Wendy climbs down the latter to the Shack's main room. Wendy runs through the shack main room and runs outside up to the green mini van. Dipper and Mabel follow her. The middle door of the van slides open. A girl with straight Orange hair wearing a gray beanie (a type of hat), dark blue and white striped shirt, brown pants, and dark colored shoes jumps out of the van and hugs Wendy.* Category:Blog posts